vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cade Skywalker
Summary Cade Skywalker is a Human male bounty hunter, smuggler, and pirate. After his mother left him as a baby, Cade was raised as a Jedi by his father on Ossus where he would be apprenticed to his father's former apprentice, Wolf Sazen. He spent most of his childhood where he became close to Padawan Azlyn Rae. However, at the start of the Second Imperial Civil War, Cade turned his back on his heritage after being traumatized by watching his father's death at the hands of Darth Nihl and the One Sith. After successfully reviving his master, he swore his revenge and eventually became a pirate and bounty hunter, operating from his personal starship, the Mynock with his longtime companions Jariah Syn and Deliah Blue. After his existence and unique Force powers were discovered by Sith Lord Darth Krayt, Cade was unwillingly pulled into galactic affairs. Caught up in the power struggle between the Sith and the exiled Emperor Fel, Cade became willing to do whatever it took to ensure he was left alone, but was eventually captured by the Sith. Following his capture, Krayt offered him to join the Sith. Refusing his offer, Cade was forced to watch his friends die when Darth Maladi planted Yuuzhan Vong Yorik-Kul coral seeds. Cade had no option but to help both of his friends by using his anger to cure them at a great cost. With the dark side corrupting him, Cade was surprised that Krayt showed him his father's lightsaber and revealed his former identity as Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett. Skywalker was able to escape when he injured Nihl and Darth Talon. Cade was then reunited with his uncle and Azlyn, who secretly became an Imperial Knight. After arriving to the secret Hidden Temple on Taivas, and been followed by several Imperial Knights, Cade was angered by Azlyn's betrayal until he had met with the new Jedi Council members, K'Kruhk, Tili Qua and T'ra Saa. Together, they participated in a successful mission that saw the death of Darth Krayt. After saving Azlyn's life, against her wishes, Cade and Azlyn's relationship fell apart. Angered by the destruction his actions continually caused, Cade left for Tatooine, where he began raiding Black Sun shipments. These events drew the attention of both his mother and his half-sister Gunn Yage. After leaving Tatooine, Cade and his crew accepted a recovery mission on Wayland, site of the failed Ossus Project. There, Cade encountered Darth Maladi, who was seeking to perfect a new Sith bioweapon. Cade attempted to heal Blue, who had been captured and implanted with the weapon, but to no avail. Wolf tracked Cade to Wayland and convinced him to use the light-side of the Force to heal Blue, which was successful. As a result of these events, Cade finally rejected the dark-side but resolved to not rejoin the Jedi Order, believing the Force shaped him for a different destiny, to destroy the One Sith. Cade set off on a quest for vengeance, killing Sith scientist Vul Isen and learning of Krayt's return from the dead. Shortly thereafter, Skywalker returned to the Jedi Hidden Temple on Taivas to defend against the incoming attack there. Distraught by his uncle's death during the battle, Cade led an elite strike team to shut down Coruscant's planetary defenses in the final battle of the war. Cade lost his former master in the fight, but succeeded in resisting temptation and as a Jedi, killed Krayt once and for all. To ensure the Dark Lord of the Sith would never return, Cade took his mother's ship to the planet's sun, where he intended to incinerate both himself and Krayt's body. However, under the guidance of Luke Skywalker, Cade escaped the ship, and was rescued by Syn, R2-D2, and Deliah. With the war over, Cade set out for a distant place where the group could be in peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Cade Skywalker Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 21 to 24 over the course of Legacy Classification: Human, Jedi, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman and marksman), Martial Arts (Skilled lightsaber duelist, specifically Form IV), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot), Stealth Mastery, Telekinesis, Precognition, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable), Electricity Manipulation (Via Force Lightning), Body Control (Able to bring his metabolism and breathing to a near stop Via Meditation Trance), Rage Power (Via Force Rage), Fear Manipulation (Via Force Fear), Healing (Via Force Healing and Dark Transfer), Resurrection (Via Dark Transfer), Extrasensory Perception/Information Analysis (Via Shatterpoint Perception), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Was able to resist being injected with a lethal dose of ixetal cilona) and Possession (Resisted, overpowered and destroyed Karness Murr's spirit from taking over his body) Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought and defeated Darth Talon and Darth Nihl on multiple occasions. Traded blows with Shado Vao. Fought Darth Stryfe.) | Planet level (Killed multiple Sith Troopers and killed post-resurrection Darth Krayt. Stated by Darth Talon to be far stronger than he was during his time as her padawan.) Speed: Relativistic, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition (Kept up with Darth Talon, Darth Nihl, Shado Vao, and Darth Krayt) | Relativistic, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition (Kept up with Sith Troopers and Darth Krayt) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) | Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification | Planet Class via Force amplification Durability: Street level, Planet level via Force Amplification | Street level, Planet level via Force Amplification Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, At least Planetary via Telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsaber, Blaster Intelligence: Gifted (Cade is a highly skilled lightsaber combatant, being able to fend off Sith and numerous stormtroopers when he was just a Padawan and even managing to outmatch Darth Nihl after going several years without even using or practicing with his lightsaber. After recieving Jedi training he was able to outmatch skilled Sith lords such as Darths Talon and Stryfe as well as Darth Krayt's Sith Troopers and match Darth Krayt in combat. Cade is also able to use Force powers in conjunction with his lightsaber, making him twice as deadly in battle. Due to treading a fine line between the Light and Dark Side, Cade had access to abilities from both sides of the Force, including the rare ability Dark Transfer, a Dark Side ability which he eventually mastered and altered to use in conjunction with the Light Side of the Force after completing his Jedi training. In addition to his Force powers, Cade is a capable starfighter pilot, being able to ditch Skull Squadron, some of Darth Krayt's best pilots, when attempting to rescue Trey'lis. He is also proficient in both hand-to-hand combat and ranged combat with his weapon of choice, the Rawk chopped special.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. **'Force Fear:' Force fear is a dark-side Force power with which the wielder strikes directly at the deepest parts of the target's mind, forcing them to see their worst fears. Through pure force of will alone, a user can cause them to lose their courage completely, and if left undefended, the effects can be severe, rapidly demoralizing the enemy with a feeling of hopelessness and regret. Depending on the victim, it can cause them to either cower defenselessly or flee from their opponent outright. Force Fear is classified as a dark-side power because fear is an emotion of the dark side, but as with many powers, it is the intent behind its use that counted, Cade's instance being classified as light due to being used to rescue Deliah Blue. Cade used this power on Darth Maladi to force her to flee her labratory on Zeltos, the lasting effects of which left her in a permanent state of severe paranoia and borderline insanity. *'Memory Rub:' A Force technique that allows an individual to use the Force to alter or erase both the memories and/or learned skills of another. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Choke:' The Force Choke, sometimes known as the Force grip, is a dark side Force power where one uses the the Force to choke or strangle a victim, oftentimes with a grip-like gesture. Some who use the ability demonstrate being able to lift their victim off the ground, holding the victim up by their necks. The technique can also be aimed to break the neck of a victim, either by twisting, bending or crushing it. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. ***'Protection Bubble:' A Protection Bubble is a Force power with which the user can create a defensive sphere around their body capable of protecting the user from a wide range of attacks, deflect laser blasts, defend against lightsabers, vacuums and even inflict certain amounts of damage upon contact with the enemy. Protection bubbles can also be used offensively. Should the user surround the attacker in a Protection bubble, it is possible the attacker will become a victim of their own attack, having been trapped within its destructive radius. Due to the extreme concentration needed to sustain the bubble however, the user has to be momentarily immobile in order to enact the bubble, and sometimes, completely stationary in order to sustain it. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. *'Force Lightning:' Force lightning is an offensive Force technique that hat channeled Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms. Cade used this ability to defeat Darth Nihl, and later an elite Sith Trooper. Cade's ability to tap into the Force was so powerful that he was able to manifest and control Force lightning to such a degree that he was able to prevent his ship from being torn apart by a large lightning storm ravaging the entire planet. *'Hibernation Trance:' Hibernation trance is an ability that allows Force-users to go into a very deep hibernation state, slowing the user's metabolism and breathing to a standstill, causing the individual to only use one tenth of the air of a normal individual. To all outward appearances, the individual will appear dead; only thorough testing can determine that they are alive, or through the use of sensitive life sensors or another Force user. *'Force Rage:' Force Rage is a dark side Force ability in which the Force-user taps into their innermost fears, pain and hate, and convert them into an intense rage. The user could then channel the anger to increase his/her own speed, strength and ferocity. *'Force Healing:' Force Healing is a power that uses the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly, and could be used to heal the most fatal of wounds and injuries. Cade's healing capabilities are so great that even Luke acknowledges that his ability to heal others is unlike anything he had ever seen. **'Dark Transfer:' Dark Transfer is an extremely rare Force power that allows the user to bring others back to life from the brink of death, as well as rid people of extremely lethal diseases and viruses such as the Rakghoul Plague. Cade also learned to use this Force power in conjunction with Shatterpoints to kill by instantly reversing healing on a given individual, reopening all of the wounds a person ever sustained in their lifetime all at once. *'Shatterpoint Perception:' Shatterpoints are a complex Force phenomenon, perceivable only by an unknown innate talent or immense focus and concentration on the part of the Force user. Shatterpoints are akin to fault lines, similar to different pathways of actions. Adept Force users are able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them. Key: Pre-Jedi Training Completion | Post-Jedi Training Completion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Gun Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 5